Trouble Lover
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong pairing! Di kehidupan Lee Taeyong yang serba teratur dan terencana, muncul pembuat onar bernama Jung Jaehyun. Akankah hati mereka bertemu? #JaeYong #BLstory #OOC #AU!Schoollife
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Lover**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Alternate Universe. OOCs. Boys Love.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let The Time Reveals Everything**

 _ **Kediaman Lee**_

Pukul 6 pagi. Alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, membangunkan seorang pemuda yang masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Udara dingin—meski sudah memasuki musim semi seolah tidak mengusiknya sama sekali karena ia segera membuka matanya dan meraih ponselnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia mematikan alarm-nya dan menuju ke menu _Dial_ , menelepon seseorang.

" _Selamat pagi,_ Sunbae _,"_ sapa seseorang di saluran telepon dengan suara yang masih serak. Ia seolah tahu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Bangun, pemalas. Kau ada latihan pagi hari ini, kan?"

" _Oh, ya benar. Terima kasih,_ Sunbae. _Apa_ Sunbae _hari ini juga masuk pagi lagi?_ "

"Ya, aku harus menyiram mawarku."

" _Petikkan satu untukku."_

"Buat apa?"

" _Untuk aku berikan pada_ Sunbae," jawab seseorang itu dengan nada merayu. Pemuda yang meneleponnya mendengus malas dan segera mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Pemuda itu bernama Lee Taeyong. Sudah sebulan ini ia menjadi alarm hidup untuk seorang pemalas bernama Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak pernah absen untuk membangunkannya, meskipun ia terkadang mengomel karena ia harus menelepon Jaehyun sampai berkali-kali dulu baru diangkatnya.

Terkadang Taeyong masih merasa konyol sendiri. Taeyong mengakui dirinya adalah tipe orang yang bagun-tidur-ku-terus-mandi. Rutinitas itu ia pegang teguh hingga dirinya bertemu adik kelas dua tahun dibawahnya, Jung Jaehyun. Sekarang rutinitasnya bertambah, yaitu membangunkan Jaehyun. Belum genap sebulan setelah peristiwa 'janji kelingking' itu, kehidupan Taeyong yang kaku kini sedikit ber-rima. Dan tanpa Taeyong sadari, ia menikmatinya.

"Mark, Jaeminie, cepat bangun! Sarapan kalian sudah di meja. _Hyung_ buru-buru hari ini, jadi tidak bisa buatkan bekal. Nanti kalian makan siang di kantin saja ya," suara Taeyong memenuhi kondominium berukuran sedang di lantai 2 itu.

Taeyong telah bersiap rapi dengan seragam yang dibalut mantel panjang hitamnya, tidak lupa syal bermotif kotak-kotak menutupi lehernya. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan roti bakar dan telur mata sapi di meja makan.

" _YA_! _YEDEURA_!" merasa panggilannya tidak disahut, Taeyong berteriak.

Suara pintu dengan _placard_ besi bertuliskan _Mark_ dari sisi kanan terbuka. Memunculkan bayangan seseorang bercelana pendek dan _hoodie_ flanel sebagai piyamanya. Kedua matanya setengah terbuka. "Iya, Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku dengar dari kata pertama," katanya sambil menguap.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu di depan kamar Mark dengan _placard hand-made_ yang bertuliskan Jaemin berderit. Dari kamar itu keluar seorang lelaki yang sudah rapi dengan seragam SMP-nya. "Tidak masalah, Taeyong- _hyung_. Aku yang akan membuat bekal untukku dan Mark- _hyung_ ," katanya ceria.

Taeyong tertawa kecil, menggeleng kepalanya heran karena melihat perilaku kedua adiknya yang bagaikan bumi dan langit. "Okelah, nanti _hyung_ ada _part-time_ , aku bawakan kalian makan malam dari _diner_. _Hyung_ berangkat, sampai nanti," ucap Taeyong sambil menenteng tasnya dan menghilang dari balik pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata kedua adiknya hampir bersamaan.

"Mark- _hyung_ , cepatlah. Kalau kesiangan bisnya penuh, banyak mata keranjang. _Hyung_ tidak mau aku digoda lagi kan?" ujar Jaemin di sela-sela mengunyah sarapannya.

"Huh, sampai kapan aku harus jadi _baby-sitter-_ mu."

"Sampai mati, hehe," ringisan Jaemin disambut dengusan Mark.

Begitulah pagi di kediaman keluarga Lee. Kondominium itu hanya dihuni oleh tiga bersaudara laki-laki dengan karakter mereka masing-masing. Ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Di kehidupan mereka dengan ekonomi yang serba berkecukupan, mereka berusaha tidak mengeluh dan menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan tekad itu, mereka beruntung masih dapat merasakan pagi yang yang damai di tempat tinggal sederhana mereka.

* * *

 ** _Enhwa Senior Highschool_**

SMA Enhwa terletak di Kota Daejeon, tepatnya di bagian timur daerah Mok-dong. Bangunan sekolahnya terdiri dari satu gedung utama belajar dengan empat lantai, _dorm_ pertemuan yang multifungsi sebagai lapangan _indoor_ yang terletak pada sisi kanan, satu buah rumah kaca di pojok sisi kiri, dan satu lapangan _outdoor_ yang cukup luas mengelilingi seluruh kompleks sekolah.

SMA Enhwa satu jam sebelum bel sekolah, sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid yang mengadakan latihan pagi. Ada klub sepak bola dan _cheerleader_ di lapangan luar, klub _baseball_ , Taeyong tidak melihat klub basket di sana, jadi Jaehyun dan timnya pasti latihan di lapangan _indoor_.

Taeyong langsung menuju ke rumah kaca. Suhu hangat di dalamnya membuat Taeyong segera melepas mantel dan syal-nya. Ia kemudian memulai aktivitasnya dari menyiram semua tanaman, memotong bunga-bunga yang layu, menyapu daun-daun yang rontok, dan memberikan pupuk untuk tanaman yang masih baru.

"Cepat tumbuh besar dan berbungalah yang indah," gumamnya pelan. Taeyong pernah membaca di buku, bahwa dengan berbicara pada tanaman juga merupakan salah satu perangsang alami agar tumbuh dengan baik.

Ia kemudian mengumpulkan sampah dedaunan di karung plastik dan membawanya keluar untuk dibuang. Langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia sampai di tempat sampah karena ada tiga lelaki dengan postur tinggi besar menghadangnya. Ketiga lelaki dengan tampang beringas itu menatap Taeyong dengan mata predator. Taeyong sempat celingukan, berharap yang ditatap mereka bukan dirinya. Tapi, nihil. Hanya ada Taeyong di sana.

Salah satu lelaki berambut cepak yang berada di tengah maju, memandang rendah Taeyong. Penampilannya yang necis dan rapi harus tercela oleh wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Taeyong berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, mencoba melawan mereka.

"Permisi," ujar Taeyong sambil melangkah. Lelaki di depannya mendorong bahu Taeyong dengan kasar sampai Taeyong terjerembab ke tanah. Sampah yang dikumpulkannya kini berserakan.

"Ups, maaf. Sepertinya kau harus memungutnya lagi, _tukang kebun_. Lihatlah kawan-kawan, Lee Taeyong sedang berkebun," lelaki itu berkata sinis dan disambut tawa ejekan dari dua teman di belakangnya. Taeyong bangun tidak terima dan membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis pula.

"Masih mending daripada kau yang tidak punya hobi."

"Wah! Kau benar-benar menghidupkan reputasimu ya, Lee Taeyong Si Lidah Tajam."

Taeyong menghela napas, mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Minggirlah! Kau membuang waktuku!"

Namun, dua teman dari lelaki itu maju dan menyikut Taeyong, masing-masing menahan lengan Taeyong di sisi kanan dan kiri. Taeyong meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tiga lawan satu membuatnya harus menyerah.

"Jangan buru-buru, Lee Taeyong. Aku masih ada urusan denganmu. Kau tahu siapa aku?" lelaki sinis itu berkata sambil mengangkat dagu Taeyong.

Taeyong menajamkan matanya, "Hmph, aku yakin kau cuma berandal tengil yang beraninya main keroyok—,"

BUG! Sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi Taeyong, membuat ujung bibirnya terluka dan berdarah seketika.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" geram Taeyong. Namun, tinju selanjutnya di perutnya membuat Taeyong tidak sempat mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia tersungkur sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kerahnya kemudian dicengkeram, membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan lelaki berandal itu.

"Ini baru peringatan, Lee Taeyong. Kalau kau berani mendekati Jaehyun lagi, kau akan menerima lebih dari sekedar pukulan," ancam lelaki itu dengan kilat di matanya. Ia melepaskan kerah Taeyong dan melemparnya lagi ke tanah.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan _Jaehyun_? Jung Jaehyun? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!" teriak Taeyong. Lelaki itu menatapnya garang.

"Bukan urusanmu, yang jelas kalau kau—,"

BYURR

 _Heh? Hujan?_

"Ups, maaf. Tanganku tergelincir, nih. Tidak tahu kalau di bawah ada orang."

Suara itu mengagetkan Taeyong dari keterkejutannya karena menyaksikan lelaki sinis yang menyerangnya tadi sudah basah kuyup. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati seseorang yang memegang ember pel, menampakkan tubuhnya di ambang jendela salah satu kelas ... _Jaehyun?!_ Jaehyun menyiram lelaki ini dengan _air pel?!_

Jaehyun kemudian melompat dari lantai dua dan sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki yang disiramnya. Taeyong memekik kaget. _Bagaimana orang ini bisa loncat begitu saja dari lantai dua?!_

"Wah, maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, lho," ucap Jaehyun santai, "makanya, daripada mengganggu Taeyong- _sunbae_ , lebih baik para _sunbae_ sekalian pulang, mandi dan ganti baju. Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau air pel itu sudah bercampur dengan air kencingku, hahaha."

Seringai jahat muncul di wajah Jaehyun, membuat air muka pemuda _spikey_ itu berubah menyeramkan. Jaehyun kemudian berjalan ke arah Taeyong, membantunya berdiri dan merangkul bahunya. Taeyong hanya bisa melirik Jaehyun yang dengan gaya _casual_ khas Jaehyun berusaha menyelematkannya dari situasi ini.

Jaehyun menatap satu per satu gerombolan tiga orang itu dengan tajam, membuat nyali mereka ciut hanya untuk sekedar membalas ejekan Jaehyun.

"Ini baru peringatan. Kalau kalian berani mengganggu Taeyong- _sunbae_ lagi, air pel itu akan berganti dengan air jamban di seluruh toilet sekolah," ucap Jaehyun sedingin es. Mengembalikan ancaman yang dilontarkan lelaki tadi pada Taeyong.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah, campuran antara malu dan marah. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat pada titik di mana kuku-kukunya dapat melukai kulitnya sendiri.

"Sialan! Aku tidak akan melupakan ini Jung Jaehyun! Lee Taeyong!" lelaki itu kemudian berbalik sambil menendang tempat sampah di sampingnya, berlalu sambil tidak berhenti mengutuk Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Hahh, ya terserah apa katamu, dasar pengecut," ejek Jaehyun acuh tak acuh. Perhatiannya kini mengarah pada Taeyong yang masih disampingnya yang tampak kebingungan. Darah di ujung bibir Taeyong membuat Jaehyun merogoh sesuatu di saku celana _gym_ -nya.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Bukan masalah penting, _Sunbae_ , sudah biasa mereka begitu, apalagi yang aku siram tadi."

"Maksudmu ... mereka musuhmu?"

"Haha, sepertinya mereka _baru jadi_ musuh baruku. Yang aku guyur tadi pernah bilang suka padaku. Aku tidak tahu _sunbae_ itu kesetanan atau apa, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengejarku," ujar Jaehyun enteng, tangannya mengeluarkan benda yang ia ambil dari sakunya, sebuah plester luka.

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk polos sebelum berteriak histeris, seolah baru sadar, "APA?! MAKSUDMU DIA HOMO?!"

"Sstt, tidak perlu terkejut begitu, _Sunbae_. Tampangku ini memang menjual, banyak yang mau beli tidak peduli _gender_ , deh," kekeh Jaehyun. Plester ditangannya sudah terbuka, disekanya darah di mulut Taeyong dengan kain di penghujung lengannya. Ia dengan hati-hati menempelkan plester luka itu di bibir Taeyong yang berdarah, kemudian menekan kedua sisi tepinya memastikan terekat dengan baik.

Taeyong terperanjat kecil. Jaehyun tidak sadar, bahwa sentuhannya telah mengirimkan sesuatu yang belum pernah Taeyong rasakan sebelumnya. Gugup? Kenapa Taeyong merasa aneh begini hanya karena ujung-ujung jari Jaehyun yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menggeleng dalam hati.

"Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menyerang _Sunbae_ ," tangan Jaehyun berpindah ke kedua bahu Taeyong, " _Sunbae_ , berjanjilah padaku untuk segera memanggilku kalau mereka macam-macam lagi," lanjut Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir, kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Taeyong protektif.

"Kau ini apa, sih? Jangan berlebihan," Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun dari bahunya.

Jaehyun mendecak, "Aku serius, _Sunbae_!"

Taeyong menangkap mata Jaehyun yang bergetar namun menatapnya tajam, campuran gelisah dan sungguh-sungguh. Taeyong menghela napas, "Hhhh ... iya, iya, aku mengerti. Nomormu belum aku hapus, kau puas sekarang?"

Jaehyun tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya yang menawan, "Begitu dong, _Sunbae_! Aku jadi haus setelah mengancam mereka tadi," Jaehyun mengambil botol minuman dari sakunya dan meminumnya habis.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Taeyong tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi terluka, yang kini sudah diplester dengan rapi oleh Jaehyun.

"Dasar kau ini memang preman, bawaannya plester. Di sakumu ada apa lagi? Perban dan obat merah?" gumam Taeyong heran.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil, "Yah, benar aku memang sering berkelahi, jadi buat jaga-jaga. Dan, salah satu teknik mengambil hati paling ampuh juga," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

" _Playboy_ cap kadal."

Jaehyun terbahak, hangat seperti biasa. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyimpul sebuah senyum pula. Pandangan Taeyong kemudian beralih pada botol yang sudah kosong di tangan Jaehyun. Taeyong teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil botol itu dari tangan Jaehyun, "Tunggu di sini."

Jaehyun hanya memandang Taeyong heran yang sekarang sudah menghilang karena masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Tidak lama kemudian, Taeyong kembali dengan botol yang sudah terisi ... mawar? _Huh?_ Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini, kau tadi pagi minta ini, kan?" Taeyong menyodorkan botol berukuran 500 ml yang sekarang sudah berisi air dengan tiga buah tangkai mawar menjulang indah ke atas.

" _S-Sunbae_ , ini ...," Jaehyun dibuat terbata-bata.

"Namanya _baby-rose_. Jenis mawar yang aromanya tidak terlalu menyengat. Dibanding mawar lain, aroma _baby-rose_ lebih kalem, cocok untuk aroma terapi kalau kau sedang stres," Taeyong menjelaskan, diikuti anggukan antusias dari Jaehyun.

"Kau harus merawatnya! Dia bisa bertahan lima hari di air dingin, jangan lupa kau harus ganti airnya tiap hari, mengerti?"

"I-iya! Pasti _Sunbae_! Terima kasih!" Jaehyun sebenarnya hanya bercanda tadi pagi. Jaehyun juga tidak tahu menahu dan tidak terlalu peduli tentang bunga. Tapi, karena bunga ini dari Taeyong, _karena mawar ini dari Taeyong_ , Jaehyun mendadak ingin jadi pakar bunga saat itu juga.

"Cepat ganti seragammu, kau bisa sakit kalau lama-lama memakai seragam _gym_ yang penuh keringat," ucap Taeyong sambil berlalu. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengangguk dengan antusias.

Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong yang berjalan meninggalkannya, terpana. Taeyong seolah punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat hati Jaehyun berdebar tiba-tiba. Jaehyun sering dibuat tersenyum jika mengingat sikap Taeyong yang sok-sok dingin beku, lalu mendadak mencair dengan manisnya. Jaehyun bertanya untuk yang kesekian, berapa kali lagi jantungnya mau dibuat meletup-letup seperti _popcorn_ tiap Taeyong dengan polosnya menunjukkan sisi sok-dingin-di-luar-tapi-manis-di-dalam itu.

Begitu pula dengan Taeyong, ia berpikir berapa kali lagi jantungnya mau dibuat berdetak tidak karuan tiap kali Jaehyun menyentuhnya. Dan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya tiap kali Jaehyun tertawa bersamanya, adalah saat-saat di mana Taeyong dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Taeyong mengusap lembut plester di bibirnya, sentuhan dari tangan Jaehyun yang dingin masih bisa ia rasakan di sana.

Namun, keduanya masih mencari jawaban. Mereka tidak ingin terlalu cepat untuk membuat keputusan hanya berdasarkan debaran dan letupan di dada mereka. Belum lagi banyak hal yang harus mereka pertimbangkan. Misalnya, orientasi seks mereka. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk _berhijrah_ dan mengakui bahwa mereka _gay_ begitu saja.

Kendati keduanya sudah merasa dekat satu sama lain, bukan jaminan bahwa perasaan itu adalah _cinta_.

Ya, keduanya diam-diam sepakat untuk memberi jeda satu sama lain lebih lama lagi. Membiarkan perasaan mereka mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan apapun. Dan menyerahkan kepada waktu untuk membongkar isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:**

Selamat sore ^^ saya kembali dengan sekuel Trouble Maker..and yeah this is it! Trouble Lover. Saya ubah genre-nya jadi romance/drama, entahlah saya ingin menambah unsur angst disini, siapa tahu berhasil/apa sih/ dan alurnya slow aja yah hehehe

Special thanks untuk yang favs/fols/review di OS trouble maker kemarin, jadi penyemangat untuk membuat sekuelnya ini :* **coffeemix, winwey, restiana, yeoljae, troalle, VhyJisoo, sayangkamuh, ImWys17, Kyunie, mybesbaetae,** istrinyayunho, jaeyongberlayar

Bagi yang belum baca OS-nya monggo dibuka bio saya ^^

PS. kutunggu reviewnya, gengs :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Lover**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Alternate Universe. OOCs. Boys Love.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: May I Love You?**

Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan daripada menghadap rumus fisika di perpustakaan dan mendengar guyur hujan di luar. Taeyong melirik ke luar jendela, membayangkan dirinya sedang meringkuk di balik selimut di atas ranjang tidurnya. Sungguh, tidak ada perpaduan yang lebih dahsyat selain tidur siang bonus hujan pula. Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya. Ia membalik lembar halaman dari buku yang dibacanya sebelum menguap lebar.

" _Ya_ Lee Taeyong, menularkan ngantuk itu hukumnya dosa," sahut Yuta yang duduk didepannya sambil menguap juga. Taeyong membalasnya dengan decihan.

"Johnny, coba jelaskan kenapa kau menyeret kami ke tempat sesepi kuburan ini sekarang?" Taeyong menoleh kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

Yang bernama Johnny hanya meliriknya sesaat di balik kacamatanya. Dengan satu tangan yang membetulkan posisi kacamata ber- _frame_ hitamnya, ia berujar, "Ini semua karena _something evil_ yang namanya ujian tengah semester minggu depan, di mana kedudukan kita di sekolah ini sayangnya ditentukan oleh sebuah bilangan _real_ dari 1-50. Kalau kita gagal mencapai 50 besar, _society_ di luar otomatis akan menganggap kita sebagai sampah masy—,"

"Oke, stop! Stop! Aku mengerti maksudmu, tidak usah dilanjutkan," potong Taeyong kesal.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar perlu dicuci supaya kalimat yang keluar lebih enak didengar," cecar Yuta.

Johnny menggedikkan bahu mendengar tanggapan kedua sahabatnya, acuh tak acuh. Ketiganya kembali hening dalam buku yang mereka baca sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Taeyong- _sunbae_!"

Taeyong yang merasa terpanggil lantas mendongak, menemukan Jaehyun yang berdiri di belakang kursi Yuta dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Wajah lebam, seragam lecek, celana robek sedikit di lutut.

"Jaehyun- _ah_! Kau berkelahi lagi?!" pekik Taeyong yang mengundang seluruh mata dan suara 'ssst' di perpustakaan. Ia tersenyum canggung sembari membungkukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf.

"Yah, banyak orang yang iri dengan ketampananku, makanya mereka membuatku begini," kekeh Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak habis pikir, dalam keadaan seperti itu, Jaehyun masih saja bisa melontarkan jawaban konyol yang menurut Taeyong tidak lucu sama sekali.

Taeyong merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan _handkerchief_ katun hitam ke wajah Jaehyun, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa tidak menjadi preman satu hari saja?! Pakai itu untuk membersihkan wajahmu!"

Jaehyun menatap _handkerchief_ persegi itu sesaat. Sangat simpel dengan warna hitam polos dan border putih di tepinya. Pada pojok kanan bawah tersemat inisial ' _ty_ ' dengan manis. Jaehyun tersenyum. Pastilah huruf timbul border putih itu hasil karya dari tangan kurus Taeyong. Rasanya sayang sekali untuk mengotori kain mungil beraroma _mint_ itu dengan darahnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun dibuat kehilangan kata dengan sifat Taeyong yang dingin-di-luar-manis-di-dalam itu.

"Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Nakamoto Yuta- _sunbae_ dan Seo Johnny- _sunbae_. Salam kenal, aku Jung Jaehyun kelas 10-A," ujar Jaehyun sambil membungkuk.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu nama mereka?" kernyit Taeyong. Yuta dan Johnny juga memicingkan mata heran.

"Ahaha, siapa yang tidak mengenal primadona pencetak gol Enhwa High dari Jepang, Nakamoto Yuta- _sunbae_. Pelatihku masih menggerutu karena telat merekrut Yuta- _sunbae_ untuk memperkuat klub basket kami," jawab Jaehyun yang membuat Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Terima kasih, tapi seorang Captain Tsubasa tidak akan bisa menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?" cengir Yuta.

Jaehyun tertawa spontan mendengar jawaban Yuta yang penuh selera humor, "Tepat sekali, Yuta- _sunbae_."

"Dan yang tidak tahu Seo Johnny- _sunbae_ pastinya adalah seorang apatis akut karena mengabaikan mantan presiden komite sekolah sekaligus bintang akademiknya Enhwa. Seluruh gadis dikelasku pasti histeris jika menemukan Johnny- _sunbae_ di halaman sekolah sedang membaca buku atau tidur siang di sana," lanjut Jaehyun lagi yang diikuti deheman parau dari Johnny.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jaehyun- _ssi_ , aku dengar kau sendiri juga hebat dalam Matematika," jawab Johnny datar sambil menunjuk buku Matematika yang ditenteng Jaehyun.

"Ah, ini? Yah, aku punya reputasi yang harus dijaga."

"Tunggu, tunggu ... jadi, benar kau di sini mau belajar? Serius? Seorang berandalan sepertimu?!" pekik Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyungging senyum asimetris.

" _Sunbae_ , kau benar-benar harus membiasakan diri untuk mengenalku."

"Taeyong- _ah_ , Jaehyun ini menduduki peringkat 3 di ujian penerimaan sekolah ini dulu," tambah Johnny.

"Sumpah?!" giliran Yuta yang memekik.

Taeyong? Saking terkejutnya ia kehilangan kata-kata. Dilihatnya kembali pemuda jangkung dengan rambut _spikey_ -nya, _piercing_ hitam tertancap di kedua telinganya, segala macam aksesoris kalung dan gelang, baju seragam yang dikeluarkan, wajah hancur, compang-camping, tapi sebenarnya ... JUARA?! Apakah para _gangster_ di sekolah sebenarnya kutu buku?!

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Selamat belajar Yuta- _sunbae_ , Johnny- _sunbae_ , dan Taeyong- _sunbae_ ," kata Jaehyun sambil membungkuk.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Taeyong.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih, _Sunbae_. Aku terbiasa belajar sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

Ketiga sahabat itu memandang pemuda berambut rumput teki meninggalkan mereka. Suara rantai yang digantung dicelananya bergerincing mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana para gadis ber- _kya-kya-kya_ ketika Jaehyun lewat di depan mereka. Jaehyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum _dimple_ -nya. Perpustakaan yang sepi seperti kuburan ini mendadak riuh seperti panggung _music program_ dengan teriakan _fan chant_ yang sanggup memecah kaca.

"'Tuh anak tidak peduli tampangnya _begajulan_ , asalkan punya senyum manis, kulit putih, sekaligus pintar Matematika, dunia rasanya tidak berkutik di depan dia," ceplos Yuta.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ada senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Taeyong karena sekali lagi ia harus takjub dengan kejutan yang diberikan pembuat onar bernama Jung Jaehyun. Pembuat onar yang tadi pagi harus membuatnya menelepon puluhan kali lantaran ponselnya tertindih bantal. Pembuat onar yang baru saja ia pinjami sapu tangan tanpa mengembalikannya. _Oh, sial_. Taeyong baru sadar.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan hujan masih enggan untuk mereda. Taeyong rasanya ingin mengumpat ke langit pada saat itu juga. Ia harus segera ke _diner_ untuk memenuhi _shift_ malamnya, dan ia sudah sangat terlambat. Terkutuklah Johnny yang memaksanya untuk memahami rumus relativitas sampai tuntas.

Setelah berkutat selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya Johnny mengizinkannya pulang. Sementara Yuta harus tinggal lebih lama karena otak bebalnya lebih lambat mencerna rumus daripada strategi pertandingan.

"Sial, payungku ketinggalan," keluh Taeyong saat merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Ia sudah di depan pintu masuk sekolah di mana loker sepatu berjajar rapi di depannya. Taeyong bergegas menuju loker miliknya untuk menukar sepatu _indoor_ -nya.

Baru saja ia membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut bagi Taeyong karena setelah itu, seluruh kepalanya dibungkus dengan kain. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga dalam bekapan itu. Kedua tangannya mencakar punggung tangan yang membekapnya, berupaya melepaskan diri.

"Hmmp!"

Namun, tenaga lawannya jauh lebih kuat. Kedua tangan Taeyong dikunci dibalik punggungnya, membuatnya meringis pelan karena cengkeraman yang begitu kasar. Taeyong dipaksa berjalan didepannya. Sesekali ia harus tersandung dan hampir terjungkal karena langkahnya sendiri. 'Penculik'nya memaksa untuk menembus hujan, membuat badannya kini basah kuyup.

Taeyong kemudian mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia didorong keras dan tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai. Ia melepas kain yang membungkus kepalanya, dan mendapati tiga orang dengan wajah familiar didepannya.

"Halo, Lee Taeyong, kita bertemu lagi," sapa salah seorang diantaranya angkuh.

"Kau! Kau yang waktu itu!"

"Nikmati sisa harimu di sini. Kau tidak akan ditemukan sampai besok pagi."

"Tu-tunggu!"

Taeyong merangkak menuju pintu, berusaha membukanya tapi terlambat. Pintu itu terlanjur dikunci oleh si pelaku yang disiram air pel oleh Jaehyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga, mencari pertolongan.

"Siapa saja tolong buka!" teriaknya putus asa.

Petir menyambar dengan suaranya yang menggelegar di seantero bumi. Membuat Taeyong tersentak kaget. Hujan deras di luar mengalahkan suara Taeyong yang sudah hampir habis. Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit ia berteriak, tetapi nihil. Dengan hujan dan petir yang semakin menjadi-jadi, kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang akan menemukannya di sini.

Taeyong hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya sebagai ganti kedua tangannya yang seolah kehilangan daya. Menggedor sebisanya. Sebelum tubuhnya merosot pelan dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Suara petir kembali menyambar, membuat tubuh Taeyong bergidik dalam ruangan tanpa cahaya itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Cahaya temaram dari kilat di jendela atas masih bekerja sama dengan pupil kecilnya untuk mengetahui bahwa ia berada di gudang belakang sekolah. Pupus sudah sekarang harapannya untuk ditemukan. Tidak ada orang yang berani datang ke sini karena ada rumor bahwa gudang ini angker. Apalagi pada saat hujan petir sekarang ini.

Pikiran paniknya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Benda persegi panjang itu harapan terakhirnya untuk keluar sekarang.

Hanya ada satu orang yang memenuhi benaknya pada momen pertama ia dibekap tadi. Berharap orang itu akan muncul tiba-tiba dari suatu tempat, menendang bokong orang yang menyerangnya seperti tempo hari. Orang yang berkata bahwa ia akan segera datang untuk menolongnya apabila ia dalam bahaya lagi.

 _Jaehyun_.

Tanpa sadar Taeyong membisikkan nama itu dalam hati.

Ia sungguh berdoa bahwa suara dering _tut-tut_ di ponselnya akan berganti menjadi suara Jaehyun. Sebelum situasi menjadi semakin buruk karena Taeyong menyadari batrei di ponselnya mendekati 0 persen. Pada panggilan ketiga, layar ponselnya menghitam. Pertanda ponsel itu tidak lagi ada gunanya.

 _SIAL!_

Adakah skenario yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini? Selain hujan yang semakin deras dan petir yang terus menggelegar? Seolah alam semesta memang bersekongkol mengerjainya hari itu?

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, lantas menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya merinding selain terkurung di tempat gelap sendirian dengan petir yang menyambar dengan keras. Taeyong tidak tahan lagi, ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Potongan-potongan gambar yang berjajar bagai deretan film bermain tepat dihadapannya. Sebuah gambar pertama berisi dirinya, Mark dan Jaemin yang masih kecil, berdiri ketakutan dalam ruangan gelap, serta hujan dan petir di luar, persis situasinya pada saat ini. Lalu gambar kedua muncul, menampilkan kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak di lantai, bersimbah darah.

 _"_ _Tidak! Ayah! Ibu!"_

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, membuat bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan cairan asin merah pekat. Ia berusaha menepis gambar-gambar itu. Namun, gambar itu terus terputar dalam benaknya dan semakin mencekam ketika sebuah pisau dapur berlumuran darah orang tuanya diacungkan didepannya, dan siap menebas tubuh kecilnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan dimasa lalunya yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

" _Tolong ... jangan bunuh kami."_

* * *

Jaehyun baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basketnya di lapangan _indoor_. Hari itu memang jadwalnya latihan seusai pulang sekolah. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian _gym_ -nya dengan seragamnya, ia bersiap mengambil tasnya yang ia simpan di loker ruang ganti.

"Jaehyun, sampai ketemu besok!"

" _Ah_ , Winwin- _ah_ , sampai jumpa," Jaehyun menoleh kepada Winwin sesaat dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponsel digenggamannya.

Ia melihat tiga panggilan tak terjawab. Dahinya mengerut, hatinya mendadak berdebar. Indikasi perasaannya tidak enak. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia bahwa yang tertera dalam _misscalled list_ pada menu _Dial_ -nya adalah Taeyong.

Jaehyun benar-benar memastikan bahwa itu bukan panggilan Taeyong pada pagi tadi saat membangunkannya. Pikiran Jaehyun semakin was-was. Taeyong yang tidak biasa memanggilnya pada jam itu sungguh meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Jaehyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaehyun kembali men- _dial_ nomor itu. Ia menghela dan menghembuskan napasnya khawatir. Saat panggilan itu dijawab oleh si _lady operator_ , jantung Jaehyun resmi berpacu. _Pasti terjadi apa-apa!_

Jaehyun segera berlari mencari Taeyong. Ditembusnya hujan dengan payung transparan dan mantel ditubuhnya. Ia masih berharap bahwa Taeyong baik-baik saja, bahwa Jaehyun akan menemukannya sedang melayani pembeli di _diner_ tempat Taeyong bekerja _part time_.

Namun sayang, yang ada ia ditanya balik oleh sang pemilik _diner_ karena Taeyong _alpha_ tanpa pemberitahuan. Di depan _diner_ ia kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taeyong, berharap suara Taeyong yang menyahut dan bukannya _lady operator_. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus kalah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu siapa yang harus dihubunginya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Taeyong.

Saat raut panik memenuhi wajahnya, Jaehyun melihat ketiga orang itu. Tiga orang yang menganggu Taeyong beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah payung sambil tertawa-tawa. Di tengah suara derasnya hujan, Jaehyun mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Hahaha, mampus dia sekarang. Semoga dia tidak takut gelap," ejek salah seorang sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini benar-benar kejam, mengunci dia di gudang angker, hahaha," sahut yang lain.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau ada yang berani menghinaku, aku akan membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat," tambah orang terakhir dengan sinis dan dingin.

Napas Jaehyun memburu begitu cepat. Telinganya panas mendengar ocehan ketiga orang yang berlalu didepannya tanpa dosa. Jaehyun tidak perlu berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan siapa yang mereka maksud. Semuanya terasa jelas bagi Jaehyun, ada suatu firasat bahwa yang mereka serang memang Taeyong. Seketika Jaehyun melepas payung ditangannya dan menarik kasar kerah baju orang yang di tengah dari belakang.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu lebih detail lagi," kata Jaehyun sedingin hunusan pedang es.

* * *

Jaehyun membawa tiga orang itu ke salah satu celah diantara gedung. Ia masih menarik kerah si _pemimpin_ geng itu. Jaehyun mendorongnya hingga terjerembab ke tanah yang berisi genangan air hujan, membuat orang itu kini basah kuyup oleh air kotor. Jaehyun mendekatinya, lalu menyengkeram kerah orang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Di mana?! Di mana Taeyong- _sunbae_?!"

"Sial kau, Jung Jaehyun! Lepaskan aku!"

BUG!

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke rahang si _pemimpin_. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau mencoba bermain-main denganku?! Cepat katakan atau aku akan membuatmu babak belur!"

Dua orang _pengikut_ yang merasa _pemimpin_ -nya terancam mencoba menyerang Jaehyun. Namun, tidak memberikan efek berarti pada Jaehyun. Satu kali pukulan pada masing-masing membuat keduanya ikut bersimpuh di tanah bersama _pemimpin_ mereka.

Si _pemimpin_ memanfaatkan semua itu dengan mendaratkan tendangan ke perut Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun terpental ke tanah. "Kalau kau masih berani memukulku, akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Taeyong lagi!"

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya refleks bangkit, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan nyeri di perutnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri si _pemimpin_ dan meraih kerahnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengancamku? Kau pikir kau bisa memengaruhiku, tapi kau salah. Aku sedang putus asa, yang artinya aku sangat berbahaya," mata Jaehyun berapi-api, membuat lawan bicaranya bergidik.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan keselamatan Taeyong- _sunbae_ sekarang, dan kau akan menuntunku di mana kau menyekapnya. Kalau kau masih berani bertingkah, aku bersumpah akan membuat nasibmu lebih buruk dari sekedar babak belur," Jaehyun bagaikan aligator yang sedang menampakkan gigi-giginya sekarang, menyibak sisi lain dirinya yang coba ia sembunyikan, yang hanya ia tunjukkan saat ia tersulut sekaligus _desperate_.

Siapapun akan dibuat tidak berkutik dengan kata-kata Jaehyun yang sanggup menyayat sel-sel saraf. Tubuh _pemimpin_ itu pun kaku, seolah mati rasa. Jaehyun memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan di bawah hujan. Jaehyun berjalan cepat dengan menarik lengan si _pemimpin_ , menuju ke sekolah. Para _pengikut_ terpaksa harus diam di gang dengan jaminan _pemimpin_ mereka baru Jaehyun lepaskan setelah menunjukkan di mana ia menyembunyikan Taeyong. Jaehyun memaksa _pemimpin_ itu agar menyegerakan langkahnya. Jaehyun tidak ingin membuang satu detik pun untuk segera bertemu dengan Taeyong.

Mereka lalu sampai di gudang yang tidak terpakai di belakang sekolah. Raut ekspresi Jaehyun menggeram seketika.

" _Keparat_! Kau menyembunyikan Taeyong- _sunbae_ di tempat seperti ini?! Berharaplah agar kau tidak bertemu denganku besok atau kau yang akan aku jebloskan di sini!" Jaehyun menyekik leher dan mendorong tubuh _pemimpin_ itu ke pintu gudang hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring akibat benturannya.

"Sekarang mana kuncinya?!" teriak Jaehyun. _Pemimpin_ itu benar-benar tidak berdaya, selain kalah dalam kekuatan, ia juga tidak bisa membalas barang satu pun makian Jaehyun. Energi kemarahan Jaehyun benar-benar mengisap seluruh tenaga _pemimpin_ itu untuk menyerang balik. _Pemimpin_ itu akhirnya merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci dan segera membukanya.

Jaehyun berlari menerobos masuk. Matanya segera menemukan Taeyong yang sedang meringkuk di tengah ruangan, di kegelapan. Jaehyun berlari menghampiri dan berlutut di depan Taeyong.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" tangan Jaehyun menjamah seluruh tubuh Taeyong, memeriksa keadaannya. Seragamnya yang setengah basah membuat Taeyong menggigil. Jaehyun spontan melepas mantelnya dan ia sampirkan di punggung Taeyong, berusaha menghangatkan dengan menarik kedua sisi mantel hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh kurus itu.

"Mati saja kalian berdua di sana!"

BRAK!

Jaehyun terkejut mendapati pintu gudang yang kini sudah tertutup rapat, bersamaan dengan bunyi gerendel pintu yang tengah dikunci. Alis-alis Jaehyun menyulam murka. _Bajingan._

Ditendangnya pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu justru membuat kakinya kesakitan. Ia sungguh mengutuk gudang yang tak terpakai itu dengan pintu besinya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang serasi, makinya dalam hati.

" _Tolong ... jangan bunuh ..._ ,"

Jaehyun menoleh karena mendengar gumaman yang dilontarkan Taeyong. Ia mendekat kepada sosok yang sedang kedinginan itu. Jaehyun berlutut kembali dan mencoba memperhatikan kondisi Taeyong baik-baik. Keringat membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Aneh, Taeyong menggigil, tapi ia berkeringat?

Jaehyun segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Taeyong. Dan Jaehyun membelalak seketika, "Astaga, suhu tubuh _Sunbae_ tinggi sekali!" Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak panik. Ia kelimpungan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Napasnya memburu tidak beraturan.

" _Jangan ... jangan bunuh kami_ ,"

Jaehyun mendengar gumaman itu lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya selepas Taeyong berkata demikian.

" _Sunbae..._ ,"

" _Tidak! Lepaskan kami! Tidak! Aarghh!_ "

Tiba-tiba Taeyong berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Tangannya meronta berusaha menyerang Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang menyaksikan itu semua mendadak merinding. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong_ -sunbae?

" _Sunbae_ , tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa—,"

" _Pergi! Tinggalkan rumah kami! Pergi!_ "

Taeyong semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebuah petir sukses mencuri adegan untuk mengagetkan mereka berdua. Taeyong seketika berteriak. Ia mengatupkan kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Di sela-sela itu, mendadak sebuah butir air meluncur di salah satu pipi Taeyong. Emosinya begitu campur aduk hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dan setelah itu, Taeyong seolah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Mulutnya masih meneriakkan segala macam ocehan tidak jelas.

Jaehyun impuls merengkuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sshh...tenanglah, _Sunbae_. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan intonasi yang begitu menenangkan. Volumenya lirih dan mendayu di telinga Taeyong.

" _Tolong, jangan bunuh_ —,"

"Tidak akan ada yang membunuh _Sunbae_. Ini aku, Jaehyun," Jaehyun membawa Taeyong semakin erat ke pelukannya. Dielusnya kepala seniornya dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung Taeyong dengan halus. Taeyong masih mencoba meronta, masih mencoba menggumam, sesekali bersuara lantang. Namun, Jaehyun tahan sekuat tenaga.

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Taeyong, membuat mulutnya kini berdampingan dengan telinga Taeyong, membisikkan sesuatu di sana, "Dengar suaraku, _Sunbae_. Ini aku, Jaehyun."

Napas Taeyong kembali tercekat, dibarengi suara isak yang memenuhi kerongkongannya. Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Taeyong untuk merasakan hawa Jaehyun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan tiga menit setelahnya untuk mengatur irama napasnya, mencoba menguasai kembali dirinya. "Jaehyun...," lirih Taeyong.

"Iya, ini Jaehyun. Hanya ada aku di sini, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu," bisik Jaehyun lagi. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengelus rambut Taeyong, membelai punggung Taeyong. Membiarkan kepala Taeyong bersandar di pundaknya yang bidang.

Jaehyun kemudian dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar ke punggungnya, meremas seragamnya hingga kusut. Pundak Jaehyun basah karena cairan hangat yang berkali-kali jatuh di sana.

"Aku janji tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Jaehyun tidak tahu seberapa parah Taeyong akan terpuruk jika Jaehyun tidak menemukannya. Jaehyun juga tidak tahu ada kejadian macam apa di masa lalu yang membuat Taeyong dapat tertekan seperti sekarang ini. Taeyong bukan kerasukan, tapi terserang trauma yang menghajar psikisnya habis-habisan.

Jaehyun hanya tahu, bahwa ia tidak pernah melepaskan Taeyong sesaat pun sepanjang malam itu. Sampai Johnny, Yuta, Mark, dan Jaemin menemukan mereka pada pukul 11 malam. Jaehyun juga yang membopong Taeyong dengan menggendongnya di punggung dan menempatkannya dengan hati-hati di mobil Johnny.

Taeyong yang meraih kesadarannya kembali, mendongak untuk mencari sosok yang pertama kali menemukan dirinya di gudang itu dari balik kaca mobil. Hujan belum juga reda dan Taeyong hanya mendapati Jaehyun berdiri di bawah payungnya, dengan wajah yang masih sama, tersenyum tipis mendamaikan.

Taeyong menatap baik-baik sosok itu sebelum mobil Johnny melaju meninggalkannya. Ia mencoba mengais kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, di mana Jaehyun benar-benar datang untuk _menyelamatkannya_. Taeyong masih ingat saat bayangan di masa lalu itu benar-benar menggerogotinya, dan membuatnya hilang kewarasan dalam sesaat.

Ia mungkin sudah jatuh dalam jurang kegilaan apabila Jaehyun tidak membangun tembok sebagai benteng pertahanannya.

Maka dari itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum semuanya melebur menjadi untaian peristiwa yang tidak berarti, Taeyong membuka pintu mobil itu kembali. Ia harus mengesampingkan panggilan dan teriakan dari sahabat serta adik-adiknya. Ia tidak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Jaehyun. Dan getaran-getaran tidak lazim yang ia rasakan di dadanya.

Yang ia rasakan sejak Jaehyun memeluk dirinya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_!"

Jaehyun yang masih bergeming ditempatnya, terkejut dengan Taeyong yang sudah mewujud didepannya.

" _Sunbae_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tubuhmu jadi basah lagi, kan?!" Jaehyun segera memposisikan payung ditangannya untuk melindungi Taeyong dari hujan. Jaehyun tidak mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang kini bergantian basah terkena rintik air hujan, karena memang payung itu didesain untuk meng- _cover_ satu orang saja.

Taeyong mengambil napas sejenak, memejamkan matanya kemudian berkata, "Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, apa kau akan jijik padaku?"

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. Suara Taeyong yang bercampur dengan suara hujan memberikan efek dramatis yang sanggup membuat Jaehyun terkena _goosebump_ saat itu juga. Apa dampak trauma tadi masih membelenggunya?

"Aku ... aku pastikan kalau aku sepenuhnya sadar, Jaehyun- _ah_ ... ," jawab Taeyong spontan, seolah dapat mendengar kata hati Jaehyun. "Aku ... aku hanya ...," Taeyong melanjutkan, entah apa yang membebaninya, napasnya kembali naik turun.

Jaehyun sontak mendekat, menyentuh pundak Taeyong yang begetar seraya berkata, "Tenang, _Sunbae_ , pelan-pelan. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ... ingin—," _sadarlah sadarlah sadarlah_ , rapal Taeyong dalam hati, mencoba mengambil alih dirinya lagi, tangannya yang gugup membuka menutup, matanya mengerjap tiada henti. Meski begitu, Taeyong sudah memantapkan hati.

"Bolehkah ... bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

Hujan kembali mengguyur semakin deras. Suara petir menggema setelahnya.

Dan Jaehyun yang telah lama bergeming luar dalam, kini merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa ... kenapa _Sunbae_ bertanya seperti itu?" Jaehyun tidak kalah gugupnya.

Taeyong mendongak untuk menatap kedua mata hitam Jaehyun. Kadang berpendar karena cahaya kilat yang sesekali datang. "Aku mengakui ada kalanya aku mengabaikanmu, dan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja."

"Tapi, setelah malam ini ... aku ... tidak akan berani untuk mencobanya lagi," Taeyong menunduk, mengambil napasnya perlahan, dan kembali beradu pandang dengan lelaki jangkung di hadapannya, "...aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku lagi setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini, Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupku," dada Taeyong bergemuruh. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain meraih kemeja Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah anak kecil yang berpegangan pada baju ibunya, sungguh tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

Jaehyun menunduk memandang rambut hitam yang basah itu. Matanya menatap nanar tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Seorang Lee Taeyong yang ia kenal begitu kokoh, seolah tidak berdaya seraya ia mencengkeram kemejanya. Jaehyun perlahan menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa _Sunbae_ menaruh hati pada berandalan tidak berguna sepertiku?"

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Jaehyun. Ia dapat mendengar degupan jantung Jaehyun yang sama kencangnya dengan jantungnya. "Karena berandalan tidak berguna itu adalah pembuat onar yang mengobrak-abrik hidupku, tidak terkecuali hatiku ... kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat menuntut yang dirasanya lucu dari mulut Taeyong. "Pembuat onar itu hanya akan menyusahkan _Sunbae_ ," Jaehyun mengelus rambut Taeyong lembut, "jadi kekasihku tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, _Sunbae_."

"Kau sudah mengalami sendiri hari ini bagaimana musuhku tidak main-main dengan perbuatannya," Jaehyun mengendurkan pelukannya, memegang pundak Taeyong erat, menatapnya dengan tegas, "dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika hal buruk terjadi pada _Sunbae_."

Dari tatapan Jaehyun yang ia berikan pada Taeyong, Taeyong tahu apa resikonya jika ia melanjutkan semua ini. Taeyong membalas mata tegas Jaehyun dengan mata tekadnya, "Kalau begitu jangan menyerah padaku."

"Lindungi aku, selamatkan aku, apa saja, terserah! Yang penting ... jangan menyerah padaku, Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku janji ... aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku ... juga tidak akan main-main dengan perasaanku ... jadi ... jangan menyerah—,"

Determinasi Taeyong seketika mampu membuat Jaehyun melepas payung yang dipegangnya, lalu merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dan meraih rahangnya, mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau milikku mulai malam ini, Lee Taeyong."

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **This chapter would like to thanks to: Perahu Kertas (Dee), dan hujan pun berhenti (Farida Susanty), Now You See Me 2, Transformers 2, What Do You Want From Me (Adam Lambert)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Lagi-lagi saya harus minta maaf karena update yang lamaa untuk ff ini TT tapi here it is, semoga pembaca menikmatinya...sebelumnya saya bilang bakalan slow alurnya, tp gatel banget pengen nyatuin mereka lol xD kalau disambung sama oneshotnya (trouble maker) timeline-nya di cerita ini mungkin udah sekitar tiga bulan, udah cukuplah masa dagdigdug ga jelasnya, harus di-clear-kan di chapter ini hehe... semoga kalian ga terganggu waktu aku buat taeyong nangis kaya gitu, hahaha uke yg emotional itu bener-bener menghibur xD dan untuk 3 musuh di chapter ini dan sebelumnya adalah original character (buatan penulis), ga tega menistakan siapapun :(

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah review di chapter kemarin **Kyunie. VhyJisoo. drowninginfeelings. Park RinHyun-Uchiha. Winwey. kuvukuvudesa. tieneelau. chittaphon27,** tidak terkecuali untuk yang favs dan fols bener-bener terima kasih i looove yoou all :* :*

Last, kutunggu lagi segala saran dan kritik yg membangun temans-temans ^^


End file.
